


Desires Denied

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin would pretty much do anything for Danny Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires Denied

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for powrhug's Outside Your Pairing Zone and I decided a Chin/Danny story with just a bit of Danny/Steve thrown in was the way to go.

The plan had been simple: make Steve so jealous that he finally acts on his attraction to Danny.

Chin could tell that his two friends were drawn to each other and that their feelings ran a lot deeper then simple attraction and all they would need to get together was a little push in the right direction.

The trouble was two fold: Steve was turning out to be more stubborn then he had anticipated, and Chin found himself falling for Danny himself.

The New Jersey native had charmed him from the start with his intelligence, witty banter and naturally warm and inviting personality. Chin knew he was a goner the minute Danny cursed all of HPD for failing to have Chin’s back with IA.

He wasn’t used to being the focus of such unswerving loyalty and he could feel his heart turn over at Danny’s fiercely protective words.

Kono had tried to warn him about getting involved with a man so obviously attracted to someone else, but Chin hadn’t listened and now he was in a middle of a teenage angst fest.

Did he go after what he wants or sacrifice his own happiness? He could admit to himself that he was besotted enough to want Danny’s happiness before his own, so he decided to force Steve to act on his feelings.

He began to randomly point out to Kono how good Danny would look on a certain day and he always made sure to say it loud enough for Steve to hear.

Chin would bring Danny gifts, mostly food related like malasadas and cocoa puffs, but he also brought him treats he made himself, like muffins and banana bread.

Danny always smiled gratefully and Chin could feel himself grinning helplessly back.

And out of the corner of his eye, he could see Steve’s fists clench in anger.

Chin was starting to worry that he was going to have to do something drastic, like grab Danny and kiss him passionately in the middle of Five-0 headquarters when Steve finally made his move.

Right before a determined Steve pulled Danny into his office, he looked up and met Chin’s eyes. Chin nodded once before he turned away.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to warn Steve that if he hurt Danny in any way he’d kill him.

Right after Chin stole Danny from him of course.


End file.
